You Where Always There
by luckygirl88
Summary: Alright people, this is a short Twilight one-shot I wrote a while back. This is around the time when Reseme was still in her todler like form, so this isn't after or whatever. Please enjoy and feel free to comment.


**Twilight One Shot**

"_**You Were Always There"**_

I sat on the cool comfortable couch waiting for my beloved Edward to come home. Renesmee sat on my lap, her calm face was soft, comfortable and velvet like. I looked crossed the room and on a self was a picture of me when I was younger in my ballet outfit, dancing and prancing off gently.

"Bella I'm home," Edward called off from a distant.

My hearing must be off because I didn't hear it that well, even with my sharp new vampire ears.

"Welcome home. I've had a lot on my mind today,"

"Really? Why don't you tell,"

His voice sang calmly against my ear. It was a magic harmony, warm sweet and tender. I responded back in the same voice that I knew he would love.

"Well, you see that picture over there," I said and pointed over to it in a oak frame.

"Yes, what about it?" He asked impatiently. .

"Well, I was thinking back to my child hood. I realized something, we had an organist that day that looked exactly like you," I replied sarcastically.

"Is that so? Tell me more,"

I started to talk about my past. My human memory still seemed faded, but that was day I remember well.

It was a cloudy afternoon when my mother took to me to practice. I wasn't too happy, I hated the rain, the cold and most importantly I hated when the floors were wet. Dancing made it difficult when people were drenched. I walked into the ball room and saw the reflections of me and the other dancers staring into the crystal mirrors. I still wasn't happy that my mom brought me here. I couldn't dance, I'm so clumsy, but she wanted her little star to shine, so I came any way.

"Mom, you need to stop dragging me here. I can't dance," I replied complaining loudly.

"Honey, yes you can. You need to have confidents,"

"No I can't! I suck!" I said and stomped my foot in the faded memory.

"Honey, just believe in your self. Trust me, everything will be fine," She said and patted my head.

"Fine," I walked off and gathered around my teacher. I can't make out all her details, she was tall, maybe six feet, lean, pale like I am and I remember she had a French accident.

"Good day my young pupils. Today we have a special person with us to help us out with our up coming performance. I would like you to meet Edward Cullen,"

I remember turning around and looking up at his perfect cheek bones and pale completion. His eyes were still the golden color and his hair seemed to flourish.

"Hello Edward," Every one said at once.

"Good evening students," he replied in a soft harmony.

"Edward is going to play a wonderful music that I think you will all love,"

"Yes, I think it will fit the scene that you all have been working hard on,"

"Now students, do any of you have questions you would like to ask Mr. Cullen?"

"Can I date him?" One of the mothers called.

"I think he is cute mommy," I said to my mom who stood next to me.

Suddenly Edward was right behind me in an instant. His eyes looked down into mine, a magic aura of calm and protecting. Even at a young age, I seemed entranced into his spell. This was something I liked. I dreamt of a boy like Edward even before I meet him, like it was fate.

"Why thank you miss and what is your name?" He replied his voice ice cold and settle.

I blushed and couldn't speak. In my thought I said Bella Swan, but I tried to say my named and it came out mumbled.

"Her name is Isabella, Edward," I heard my mom say.

.

"Nice to meet you Isabella,"

"I prefer to be called Bella," I remember saying and folding my arms pouting.

I heard a slight chuckle and he turned over to the organ that seemed to shine against the bright lights of the studio. We assumed our positions and he began to stroke the keys. It rang against my ears, so majestic that the mothers seemed to faint.

I lost my dancing position and tried to get back on rhythm. Every time I tried, I would either fall or I would hit some one on accident. Edward still continued to chuckle from a far. I felt embarrassed and ran to the janitor's closet. I heard my mother cry out my name in panic.

"Bella, Bella, where are you!?" She repeated over and over.

I didn't want to look at her. I cried ashamed, I embarrassed myself in front of Edward Cullen. My mother opened the door and sat beside me.

"There you are. Where were you?"

"Mom, I suck," I said as my tears seemed to vanish.

"You do not suck. Bella, you can tell me anything, you know that," She said, calming down.

"I'm sorry mom, but I embarrassed myself in front of Edward,"

"You like him don't you?"

"No…" I said and folded my arms in front of me, twisting around and looking down blushing.

"Bella, don't lie to me," She said sort of strict.

Then, my teacher followed by Edward came over to check up on me.

"Is she ok?" My teacher asked my mother.

"She is fine, a little embarrassed, but fine now,"

Edward kept staring at me, trying to figure me out. I think what he was trying to do then was read my mind, but he should no it was hopeless.

Then my mind blanked and went back into the present.

"So… do you remember what happened after that?" Edward asked me.

"Well, not really, but I can try. It was a few days after practicing and then came the recital. I remember it because a certain organist didn't show up,"

"I'm sorry, but there was a reason,"

"What reason?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it goes back to when Carlisle called me, another "animal" attack. I got back on the next flight to Forks when I got the news. We hunted for while searching for our prey. Another new born was created or we thought it was a new born. We took care of him and adopted him into the family. I quickly drove back to Phoenix and knew I would be ten minutes late. If I remember correctly, a certain little dancer was nervous to go out there unless a certain person was there,"

I blushed and remembered that. My memory went back to the pas to night of the recital.

I hid myself in a closet and I was scared. I lost hope and didn't want to embarrass myself again, but with thousands of people watching. Eyes would wonder and stare at me. They would focus all there attention on me, laughing and mocking especially after making one mistake. I wouldn't go out there unless Edward was cheering me on. It was the only way I knew that everything would be alright and safe.

"Bella, sweetie, please come out. Were begging you," My mom cried out on the other side of the door.

"No, I'm not coming out. People will laugh at me," I said and started to cry once again.

"Bella, no one will laugh at you,"

"Yes they will,"

"I won't laugh at you," A familiar voice said past the door. I remember it distantly. His voice that rang in my ear, it was Edward Cullen.

I opened the door and wiped my tears looking up at him.

"You promise?" I asked Edward with big puppy dog eyes.

"I swear to you on my dying grave," He said.

I couldn't help it. I leaped out and hugged him tightly. I snuggled up against his icy skin and never let go. I went out to the stage and lined up with the other girls. He began to stroke the keys of the piano since something happened to the organ, but it still sounded lovely. He never took his eyes off me that night. He kept his promise that night and when the recital was over, I tried to look for him, but he took off.

I went home and cried silently in my sleep. However; when I was sleeping that night, I felt his eyes gaze on me. I would turn and he wouldn't be there. That was the last time I would see Edward. My memory fast forwarded to present day.

"Edward…why did you leave so sudden that night?" I asked him.

"Because, if I didn't, you would be attached to me and I had business to take care back home. I did stay to watch you sleep. I wanted to make sure you were safe and alright and you were still interesting to watch while you slept,"

"Thanks Edward. You still make me feel safe," I said and brushed my body carefully up to Edward and kissed him. I forgot Renesmee was still laying in my lap. She woke up and gazed into my golden eyes.

"Hi mommy,"

"Hey sweetie," I replied nice and sweet.

"That was a nice story mommy,"

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Every word," She said cheerfully.

"Well then, it's nothing that special,"

"Mommy, you are special,"

"Thanks sweetie," I smiled down at her. I snuggled next to Edward and let Renesmee snuggle against me. I slept against his skin and dreamt about my past and every detail seemed real, but it was worth it. A wonderful past and a great future to look forward, I have a family now and that's all I need. I realize something; Edward was always there for me and will always be with me till the end of time.


End file.
